1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleansing bars, and more particularly to cleansing bars having a plurality of layers of different cleansing materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid cleansing materials in the form of bars or cakes have been commercially available for many years. These bars may be soap or detergents, and may contain various other substances such as coloring materials, perfumes, and fillers. Scouring bars may contain soap with large percentages of abrasive materials such as diatomaceous earth, clay, finely powdered silica, or volcanic ash. Although many of the different cleansing bars are basically the same, there are some differences which are caused by different cleansing needs. For example, skin on some parts of the body may be more sensitive then other areas. Some body areas are also more prone to perspire than other areas. In addition, the hands often are exposed to more hard to remove dirt and grease than the rest of the body. These divergent cleansing problems have led to the production of different cleansing bars designed for the different needs. Moreover, various individuals in a household may have different preferences or needs, so that a household may keep on hand at the lavatory or the shower several different cleansing bars.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cleansing bar which will incorporate more than one cleansing material in separate areas so that one portion of the bar will be used for certain purposes, and other portions for other purposes.
In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a single cleansing bar having two discrete layers.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.